


Byun Baekhyun Clearly Deserves It

by baekedchichen



Series: EXO PIC FIC [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, M/M, PLEASE READ THE TAGS IF YOU ARE A CHANBAEK SHIPPER, THIS IS NOT REPRESENTATION OF REAL LIFE, THIS WILL NOT RUIN ANYONE'S RELATIONSHIP, dont get too butthurt, i will know im the personification of butthurt, if baekchen is titanic baekhyun is the iceberg, insecure!jongdae, jackass!baekhyun, just pure crack guys, this is a piece of FICTION
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekedchichen/pseuds/baekedchichen
Summary: Baekhyun decides to be a jackass.Jongdae is insecure.And everyone is tired of Baekhyun's shit. (inspired by baekhyun's questionable instagram birthday wish to chanyeol)





	

**Author's Note:**

> im so salty rn and its 2.30am here and this is a mess just like me

Sehun knew that he should have kept his phone with him. Or maybe throw it out of the hotel room, flush it down the toilet or just set it on fire. That damned phone should be anywhere but in Jongdae's hands right now. He notices the older's quivering hands and ever quivering lips, curling into a tight smile. The gesture is minimal, and can only be picked up if you catch it at the right time, but Sehun is young and has great eyesight and he knows his hyung long enough to notice such things.

Something is wrong.

"Ah! Sorry, I was bored so I used your phone to scroll on Instagram. Our fans have such funny content!" His last syllable is unusually high and that is a tell-tale sign that Jongdae is not fine, even though his smile (his fake, professional, camera-ready one) says otherwise. The older then walks out of his hotel room, seemingly to return to his shared one with Minseok. Sehun ruffles his hair dry with his towel, and reaches down to retrieve his abandoned phone.

Ahh, so this is why Jongdae is like that, he watches the older's back retreating quickly. Minseok comes bursting into his room moments after, "Jongdae," Sehun holds up his phone silently and Minseok takes a look.

"That bastard..." the oldest mutters angrily under his breath before exiting the room with newly found anger. Sehun languidly follows after him and lets out the first sigh of the night.

Baekhyun absent-mindedly hums a tune as he puts back his toiletries on the dresser when Minseok barges into the room and tackles him onto the bed.

"Yah! Gaesaeki! (Son of a bitch)" Minseok screams as he pins the other down onto his bed, the latter groaning loudly in pain and shock, "Minseok hyung, what did i do?"

"You damn well know what you did," Jongin says while leaning against the doorframe, the door now wide open. Thank god the organiser booked the entire floor for the group, if not it will sure be a sight to see.

Wait why is everyone coming into his room?

"I-I don't get i—" Baekhyun gets cut off as Chanyeol emerges behind Jongin, "Dude, I know its my birthday but that's low and I'm Park Chanyeol!"

Is his room an pantry now?

Kyungsoo shuffles in sleepily, wide eyes now shrunk to just slits. "Bro, I want to sleep but now I can't because you're being a jackass." He takes refuge beside the dresser and yawns loudly but his eyes still lit with anger.

Why is everyone here?

Sehun runs in as well, flopping himself onto Baekhyun with all long and heavy limbs included. "You seriously suck so much, hyung!"

And why is everyone so angry?

Yixing walks in and starts tsk-ing him, eyeing from Baekhyun's head to toe and walks out because with any moment longer he has to stay in his room, he will not hesitate to choke the younger. Besides, Jongdae is in the adjacent room alone and Yixing will very much rather be in there to accompany him right now.

Seriously?

Junmyeon comes in last, pinching the bridge of his nose. The other hand clenches tightly against his side, as he wills himself to not sock the younger in the jaw, even though he clearly deserves it.

"W-Wha—" Baekhyun tries to speak but Junmyeon just shoots him a dirty look. The whole room freezes in fear because Junmyeon almost never does that, unless you cross him really wrong. And Baekhyun somehow did exactly just that.

The tension is thick as six pairs of eyes bore deeply into Baekhyun. He gulps.

"But seriously, what did I do?"

Minseok curses, now in chinese because english and korean are not enough to express his want to maul the younger. Jongin leans dramatically onto Junmyeon, whose fists are now pure white. Chanyeol and Sehun smack each other's forehead because clearly, facepalms will not be enough. Kyungsoo bashes his head against the dresser because he rather take the pain shooting up his spine than to deal with the idiot on his bed.

Baekhyun groans in frustration as he sees the members not only barges his room, curses him out, physically manhandle him onto his bed, shoot dirty looks at him and he does not know what on earth he did to deserve thi—

Tick, tick, tick, click!

"Wait, where is Jongdae?"

 

* * *

 

"No Yixing, I'm seriously fine. Hyung!" Jongdae whines as the older stands by his bed, looking at him with concern.

"不要骗我，(Don't lie to me)" Yixing says in chinese. Jongdae understands that, his chinese is not as trashy as people think.

"Seriously Hyung!" and Jongdae is suddenly pulled up by the chinese male and dragged out of his room.

"Cmon, we are in Taiwan! Let's go somewhere nice." Yixing simply says as Jongdae stumbles behind him. The only thing keeping him stable is the dead grip the older has on his hand. He wants to protest and stay put in his room to gloom over what crime did he do in his past life to fall for such a frivolous idiot like Baekhyun. But it seems like the chinese will not take no for an answer so he nods anyway, "Alright let's go then. You're my translator right?"

Yixing grins for the first time in the night after the concert, "Damn right I am, let's go have all the nice food!" Jongdae cracks a small smile in response.

They pass by Baekhyun's room without realising, as seven other pairs of eyes watch them and walk down the hallway. Sehun quietly texts Yixing to tell him the details of their whereabouts.

As the footsteps quieten down to nothing, the six pairs of eyes look expectantly to the culprit.

Baekhyun's eyes are unreadable. Only his deep breaths punch heavily in the night air.

Junmyeon heads for the door first and the others file after him. Chanyeol wraps his arm around a dozing Kyungsoo. The gesture looks mildly offensive to Baekhyun's eyes. His arms need to be around Jongdae too, and where is he? Frolicking in the fields of Taiwan with Yixing, hand in fucking hand. Where is his boyfriend when he needs him?

Chanyeol turns back with a concerned look, like a father gently reprimanding his spoilt brat of a son. "Baek, you do know we have a cult following right? Chanbaek is not real, you damn well know it."

Baekhyun swallows thickly, and eyes the phone on the bedside table.

 

* * *

 

Yixing takes Jongdae to the nearest night market, where food, drinks and activities never die in the night. Soon they are joined by Sehun, Jongin, Minseok, Chanyeol and even Junmyeon, whose bedtime is strictly 11pm.

They ate chicken cutlets as big as their faces, drank bubble tea much to Sehun's delight, and played claw machines and the group won a big gudetama plushy for Jongdae. That reminds Jongdae of the time where he won a doraemon plushy from the claw machine set up at their fanmeet, in which he gave it to Baekhyun because he said he is his ideal type. (Baekhyun was not lying, as he later found out in hushed kisses amidst the silence of the night.)

Jongdae knows that the members are trying to cheer him up. But he has sunken way too deep that he does not even know what to do with himself. What to do with Baekhyun? What to do with his unspoken jealousy masked under practiced smiles and careful demeanour? He knows Baekhyun did it as a joke, a birthday prank to Chanyeol, but is he really? What if he is already tired of Jongdae and wants a way out? Baekhyun knows Jongdae does not like confrontation, much like he himself does not like being controlled. What if this is a way to make Jongdae tap out first because he had enough? Jongdae tries to give Baekhyun the space he needs, but what if that is not enough? Not enough to keep his lover? What if Jongdae is just not enough?

None of the members bring up Baekhyun during the night, but Jongdae's mind is still swimming in the thoughts of Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun just has that magic. Though Chanyeol repeatedly ensures Jongdae that his ass is still very very attached to Kyungsoo and his relationship with Baekhyun stays strictly platonic. Jongdae nods and laughs at Chanyeol's random spurts of confession for the boy who stays asleep back at the hotel, but he mostly laughs at himself for being a weakling bagged with insecurities eating him away day by day.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, the group ate in absolute silence. Chanyeol made sure to stick himself next to Kyungsoo at all times. Jongin and Sehun make sure Jongdae is not anywhere close to Baekhyun, preferably beside Minseok who scrowls at the former whenever he comes a little bit too close to Jongdae. If Jongdae knows, he acts otherwise, as he goes about the day, in rehearsals and eventually in the concert itself with the same practiced smile and careful demeanour.

Baekhyun wants to tear his hair out.

Jongdae has not talked to his boyfriend (is it still?) for the entire day and it has never happened before. Heck, they even formed ChenBaekXi so that they will have to spend more time together without the company sticking them into different schedules. (Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had to learn it the hard way.)

 

* * *

 

"What do you want?" Minseok asks curtly, an eyebrow disappearing into his long fringe as he sees a certain puppy at the door.

"Minseok hyung," he speaks gruffly, normally Jongdae will be the one who answers the door, he will know. He is the boyfriend afterall. "Perhaps I need to speak to Jongdae?"

"Perhaps not!" Minseok says in mock enthusiasm as he attempts to shut the door in his face, but the younger manages to catch it at the last moment.

"No! I really need to speak to Jongdae!" The younger whines (in Jongdae-style) as he struggles to keep the door open because Minseok is the one putting more hours in the gym.

"Let him in," comes the small voice and Minseok turns back in shock, allowing Baekhyun to slip in before the older can kick him out.

His boyfriend sits on the bed fiddling with the book he was reading, his hair mused gracelessly from his shower and his reading glasses perched on his nose. Baekhyun thinks he is beautiful just like this, without the heavy makeup, the carefully styling and the fake smile they all have mastered. But fanboying over his boyfriend can wait when he has something more important to fix— their relationship.

Minseok looks at the two worriedly but Jongdae tells him to go to Sehun and Junmyeon's room for a while, in which he reluctantly agreed.

"Text me if you need anything," he says as he walks out. Jongdae nods with a small smile. After the door closes, his lover drops the smile and looks at Baekhyun with tired eyes.

"Look, if you want to tell me officially now, I get it already, okay?" Jongdae says while slowly lowering his head so that Baekhyun does not get to see the tears welling up in his eyes. His voice gets smaller and weaker and Baekhyun's heart ache.

"Who said it was over?" Jongdae looks up to his boyfriend? ex-boyfriend? best friend? group member? ugh whatever, his lips parts slightly in shock.

"Jongdae," Baekhyun breathes as he drops onto his bed, "I know I'm such an idiot!"

"I thought it was funny to make that post, because its a pun like alcohol and lips? Like I know, I'm a lame criminal for puns, you told me that before. And I thought it was fun to fuck with Chanyeol because have you seen how obsessed he is with Kyungsoo? Even if Kyungsoo does not show it, he can get really jealous so Chanyeol is in trouble," he blabbers hurriedly.

"I always thought you are cool with everything. Unlike Kyungsoo, you don't get jealous or sad or feel anything negative. I know I'm wrong, I took you for granted. I must be the worst boyfriend ever." Jongdae looks at him with unreadable eyes, his lips purses into a straight line.

"Probation." He simply says while leaning back into the headboard.

"Huh?" squeaks Baekhyun.

"You're on probation, okay? Now get out before I break up with you for real." Jongdae says while reaching for his book again.

"Wait, so I don't get to have my boyfriend back?" he asks as he gets pushed out of the room.

"No you get a semi-one. All the trouble but none of the benefits." Jongdae calmly says as he gets a step forward to push his 70% boyfriend out the door.

"So no kisses? No hugs?" Baekhyun asks as he holds the doorframe for dear life. Jongdae puts in the second most hours in the gym after Minseok.

"Sinners don't get kisses." is the last thing Baekhyun hears as the door slams shut in his face.

Seven heads peek out from various rooms down the hallway just to see Baekhyun groaning loudly in frustration and stomping his feet childishly.

"Yah! Don't you guys have anything better to do?" He whines in annoyance. No one gives a shit because this is Byun Baekhyun and he clearly deserves it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment and hit me up on twitter at @cbxbroadcast. come angst with me.


End file.
